


on top of the universe, on a shooting star

by tabine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm too lazy to tag everything now I'll update the relationships and characters tags as I go along, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabine/pseuds/tabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(life is so wonderful, and everything is, by far, so spectacular.)</p><p>A collection of assorted gem shards and fragments and otherwise miscellaneous drabbles cross-posted from tumblr.</p><p>Title inspired by the song "On Top of the Universe", by Steam Powered Giraffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..._
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://tabine.tumblr.com/post/114180454727).

Pearl isn’t sure how Rose manages to do it, to remain so calm even when faced with such adverse conditions, but somehow she does, and Pearl can only pretend she doesn’t feel the other gem’s eyes on her despite the all-encompassing darkness as she paces around the small cavern anxiously, searching desperately for a way out.

Long moments pass before Rose’s voice comes through the dark, and it’s with a start that Pearl realizes Rose has somehow managed to place herself behind her. “It’s alright, Pearl,” Rose says gently. “It’ll be alright – Garnet and Amethyst will be here soon to help us.”

At Rose’s words, Pearl can’t help but flush, and she finds herself pondering at the irony of the situation when she silently thanks the darkness for masking her reaction. “M-maybe,” she manages to say, “but I think we should still try and find a way out, before – ”

“Oh, Pearl,” Rose says, then, wrapping her arms around Pearl’s slender figure. “My Pearl.”

For a moment, Pearl fights the urge to let herself fall into Rose’s arms and lose herself in the hug, but it is brief, and she yields. Her eyes are suddenly flooded with hot, bitter tears; if Rose Quartz notices she says nothing, and Pearl is thankful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I got you a present._
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://tabine.tumblr.com/post/113647202122).

Pearl isn’t entirely sure what to expect when Amethyst comes home after knowing who knows what one rainy afternoon with a dirty, wet cardboard box shoved under her arm, but given that this is Amethyst and that literally anything can happen where Amethyst is concerned, she’s really quite sure that whatever it is can’t be at all good – especially for her.

“What _is_ that?” Pearl asks as nonchalantly as she can manage, wishing that Garnet was around to help clean up (or, rather, _prevent_ ) the inevitable mess that was sure to follow after Amethyst did… well, whatever it was that she planned on doing with her damp, smelly box.

But if Amethyst catches on to Pearls wariness, she doesn’t show it. “A surprise,” she says eagerly instead, setting the box gently on the table. “It’s for you.”

It certainly isn’t the sort of response she had been expecting, and so Pearl glances down at Amethyst curiously. “For me?”

“No, for the other Pearl I’ve been hanging out with for the last couple thousand years – of _course_ I mean you, P.” Amethyst crosses her arms across her chest with a huff. “So are you going to open it or what?”

Pearl can’t quite help but blush at that. “I, well, that is…” she trails off lamely before clearing her throat and reaching for the box. “Thank you, Amethyst.”

“Don’t thank me until you open it,” Amethyst replies with a grin.

“Alright, then.” Pearl smiles and takes the corner of one of the flaps of the box between her forefinger and thumb gingerly. She glances over at Amethyst, who’s bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, and Pearl smiles back in turn as she lifts the flap.

What she finds inside the box is the last thing Pearl expects, and dumbfounded, she looks at Amethyst wordlessly as she cradles a pink rose in full bloom perfectly preserved in clear crystal in her hands; Amethyst merely shrugs and grins at Pearl sheepishly. “I found it in my room – I don’t remember where I got it, but I figured it was better if you had it instead of leaving it at the bottom of a pile. And it seems your style anyway, so I guess that’s another plus.” She chuckles. “Sorry about the box, though. I wanted to surprise you, but I couldn’t find anything nice enough to put it in.”

“It’s beautiful, Amethyst,” Pearl says simply, and sets the rose down on the table. “It really is. I can’t thank you enough.”

Amethyst shrugs. “Don’t mention it, P.” She turns and walks back toward the door. “Anyway, I’m going to head out for a while – rain on the beach is pretty awesome, you know?”

And even though Pearl says nothing more in turn, the silence between them is calm and peaceful, like the sound of the waves that echo of the stone of the Gem Temple, and Pearl allows herself another smile as she watches Amethyst’s retreating figure.


End file.
